The Tier List
This is the tier list This is the tier list that has most of the significant characters of the Gigaverse. They are ranked by power, potential, and their fighting skill. ∞ * Super Ultra Mega Hyper SS76 Giga Penta Purple Spongebob (Battle Form) Ω * .img cock * T4E M3M3L0RD * Matt Final Orion God Form (Maximum Evolution) * Albert Einstein Elder God (Bazinga Form) * Shaggy Requiem * God Form Squid Demon Ascended Lifeform * The Supreme Gru Δ * The Void (B.D.) * Mr. Phelps/Zues * Elder Sheen, Third Eye Awoken * The Thriceler Σ * Ultimate Form SS Giga Red Spongebob * Golden Godesshog Warpspeed Gigaform X * Thomas the Thermonuclear Bomb Θ * The Void (A.D.) * Onion Water v2.0 * Golbin (Level 999) ZZZ * High Priest Of The Great Old Ones (C'thulhu true form) * Evil Johnny * D A N (Won every BB in every Dimension) * The Twiceler ZZ * Hziulquoigmnzhah * MC Ride Boot Form * Hyperion Destroyer Shaggy * Heng Li * XxX_Edge_XxX * Tom Bombadil Z * Herobrine * Slendyman * * Shinji * Sheen, The Redeemer XXX * Red Spongebob * xxxtentacion (ascended) * Oola Boola the Wise * Cosmic Shaggy XX * Cthulhu (conceivable form) * ͖̘D'̦̱ṉ̗̞͇͔͕̣i̘̞̤e̳̘̫̜̺̘̜l̯̘͉̰̖̮ ̗G͈̟'͎̙̳̳̝̺̲e̹͕̻s̪̼̖͕̯͓͙l̞̙̲i͍͎̯͔͉̞nͅg̲͕ (Won both BB10 and BB14) * Hands (Eafer of Worlds) * Squidward Heaven Ascended * Fat Asuka * Vape God Gru X * The Aybss * Pepsi Man Ultimatum (bottle form) * Buff Shaggy, Master of the Voice * Abyss Consumed Red Spongebob * Sans Undertale * T4E M3M3L0RD * Libtard Slayer Ultimate * Nega Form Shaggy * Archdemon Belphegor SSS * Motherboard * The Dragon Prince (Final Form) * Rei Ayanami (Lilith) * Kanna Kamui * The Protegent Army (Hivemind) SS+ * El Proto Blanco * Quint of Xenthanos * MC Ride (ascended) * Bepis Man (Berserker Form II) *Peter Griffen (Heaven Ascended) *Shaggy (Stand mode) *Miss Fortune Negro Ultimate Dorado Form X SS * Carlos Stiles Blanco Instinto Super Ultimate Mega Form (A.D.) * Captain Spongebob (of the 3rd realm) * Pewdiepie (A.D.) * Jack Septic Eye (Ascended) * Matt (A.D.) Master of the art of Spin * Fox (Melee) * Exodia, The Forbidden One * Jeff, The False Prophet * Archdemon Lucifer * Ajit Pai S * Protogent Forma Definitiva últimita * God * Satanicha Kurumizawa McDowell * Jo Daniels (ascended) * Molag Bal of the Shrine * The Dragon Prince (base form) * MC Ride * Doom Guy * Khan (HOTF) * Archdemon Leviathan * Archdemon Satan A++ * KingSatan (Hell form) * Blanco Form xxxtentacion * Pepsi Man (original form) * Blessed Gheesling * Dovahkiin * The First Angel (Adam) * Billy Herrington * Racist Yoda * Terrorist Creeper * Big Moth * Captain Communist A+ * Heaven Ascended DIO * The Evil Wizard (Za Waldo) * Proto * King Matt * Molag Bal (human form) * Albert Einstein (PHD form) * Jesus (heaven ascended) * The Trash Man * Kars, the Ultimate Lifeform * The 17th Angel Tabris (Kaworu Nagisa) * Luigi (Chinese Cowboy form) A * The Evil Wizard (Before Za waldo) * Super Why (Split Protegent Embryo) * Markiplier * xxxtentacion (AD) * The Good Wizard * The Anti-Christ * The Pillar Men * Mr. Phelps (Human Form) * Black Dragon Kalayeet * Edge B+ * Arthur * Stairway To Heaven * Giant of the Clan * The Lance Of Longinus * Gru (Despicable Me III) * Lucoa * Hershey Wood * Peter Griffin (Stand Mode) * Preee (base form) * Foxy B * Blue Shirt Shaggy * Zero Shirt Shaggy * Bigger Boss * The Onceler * Alien Mentor * Hat Kid (Serbian) * Matt from Cyberchase * xxxtentacion (original form) * Punished Dan Gheesling * Gru (Despicable Me I) * Johnny Bravo * Baer, God of Nugs (Ultimate Roast Form) * Shaggy (Apocalypse Realm) * Gold Experience Requiem * Deadmau5 C * Red Shirt Shaggy * Green Shirt Shaggy * Yellow Shirt Shaggy * C-Moon * Jacksepticeye * Reptilian Obama * Northern (combat ready) * Rei III * Superintendent Chalmers (Comicord Revived Form) * Dr. Edward Vil * The 15th angel (Arael D++ * DIO * Jesus (Earth form) * Diavolo & King Crimson * Jo Daniels (Pre Ascension) * Peter Griffin (Han Solo Form) * Dan Gheesling (Won BB10) * Lilith (Lance of Longinus) * God Hand, Destroyer of the 2nd Dimension * Shadman (Combat Form) * Peter Griffin (Blessed Form) * Dark Ristar (Base Gay Form) * Kira Yoshikage & Killer Queen D+ * Solid Snake * Fat Niggas * Annoying Fan * Satan (Earth Form) * Tom Cruise * Princess Bubblegum (Fallout Universe) * Peter Griffin (base form) * Mr. Phelps (Bigfoot form) * Solidus Snake * LIQUID * Bitey Boi * Naked Snake * Slippery Pete * Barbie D * Pewdiepie * Jerma985 * Large Father * Daniel * Orson Welles * Gendo Ikari * Professor Evil * The Courier * Venom Snake * big headed sonic * Shadman * The Curator F * Proto soldier * Dog * Small Son * Rei II * ???? * Okonkwo * The 0.5ce ler * Small Fat Asuka G * Charles Stiles (Mystery Diners) * The Man * Rei I * WTC pre 9/11 * Lewis Yogscast * President Squidward * Glue man H * Asuka Langley Soryu * A Fly * Faggot * WTC after 9/11 * Peter Griffin (Cursed Form) * Golbin (Level 0) * Ceiling Fan * Exodus Noodle (Low Power) * The Nonecler I * Purple Spongebob